Inwazja cz. 34
Metropolia Arise przyglądał się sobie w lustrze. Z tą folią aluminiową na głowie wyglądał, no cóż, jak kretyn, ale farba na włosach jeszcze nie wyschła. Ciężko mu się było też przyzwyczaić do szkieł kontaktowych, które wzroku mu nie poprawiały, ale sprawiały że jego oczy były żółte. Gdy już jego włosy będą niebieskie, będzie wyglądał jak Przemek. - I co niby teraz? Mam Go zastąpić i do tego udawać ciebie, Nii-san?- spytał Arise, patrząc na stojącego w kącie Przemka0980. - Tylko ja albo Strange mamy na tyle dobrą reputację by zastąpić Mis...znaczy Heinricha.- odpowiedział chłopak- Ale Strange zostanie natychmiast przyczepiona do Zegara, nie mówiąc o tym że ona typem dyplomaty raczej nie jest. Ja również się do tego nie nadaję. - Nie mów że boisz się władzy? - Nie. Ty musisz utrzymać Federację w ryzach, ja natomiast-przygotować CreepyTown i HallenWest na to co nadejdzie. Przy tym wszystkim wasza inwazja wydaje się być dosyć mała. - Cholera, zastąpić Nauczyciela i do tego gotować się na coś...TAKIEGO. Jak ja mam to niby zrobić? Sama walka z co ambitniejszymi gnojkami wykończy Federację. - Uciszę ich.- powiedziała Gloria, wchodząc do łazienki- Nie martwcie się, Przemek i Arise. - Już nie Przemek-dono? - Zabiłeś Go.- powiedziała Gloria, a wyraz jej twarzy wyrażał nienawiść- Dla mnie jesteś co najwyżej robakiem. - Spokojnie, rozumiem.- powiedział Przemek- Wierze że zadbasz o wszystko, Gloria. W końcu Arise jest twoim niewolnikiem, więc władzę oddaje de facto w twoje ręce.- chłopak spojrzał po chwili na Arise po czym nagle nad jego głową pojawił się Bill, który dał bratu Przemka grzebień do wąsów Heinricha- Tam zamknięty jest duch stróż Heinricha. Fakt że go masz powinien zamknąć dzioby ostatnim przeciwnikom jakich mógłbyś mieć. Powodzenia, braciszku. Chwile po powiedzeniu ostatnich słów, duch Przemka ulotnił się z pomieszczenia, w którym zostali tylko Arise i Gloria. - Pani...co robimy?- spytał chłopak. - A jak sądzisz?- spytała Gloria po czym głośno westchnęła- Kończymy tę inwazję. Claris próbowała trafić nożem w Strange, jednak piratka jednym zwinnym ruchem przecięła jej broń na pół. Następnie wystawiła dłoń przed siebie i spomiędzy jej palców wyleciał pocisk, zrobiony z tego samego materiału co Smąriusz. Claris zdołała go uniknąć, jednak by to zrobić musiała odskoczyć metr dalej. - Chwila!- zakrzykneła Strange po czym rozpoczęła próbę wydrapania sobie czarnych znaków. - Hahahahaha kwie-hahaha-cie toooo łaskocze hahaha.- zareagował Smąriusz. - Złaź ze mnie! Chcę dowalić tej wywłoce sama! - Doo-hahahah-bra tyylko hahaha przestań!- gdy Strange zaprzestała prób zdrapania Smąriusza, duch zaczął gadać normalnie gadać- Nie bądź głupia! Jesteś ranna, a nie możesz używać proszków! Nie pokonasz jej w takim stanie. - Ale ja chcę sama!- krzyczała piratka- Sama! Sama! - Ech, nie wiem jakim cudem Przemek z tobą wytrzymuje.- powiedział duch. Nagle wszystkie jego fragmenty skupiły się wokół rany Strange- Przypilnuję żebyś się nie wykrwawiła. A ty jej dowal. - Dzięki Smąriusz.- powiedziała piratka, po czym ruszyła do ataku. Claris wyciągneła trzy strzykawki i rzuciła nimi w piratkę, która zdołała ich uniknąć. Strange gdy tylko zbliżyła się do swojej przeciwniczki, zamachnęła się gotowa uderzyć. Claris jednak okazała się być szybsza i kopnęła swoją oponentkę w twarz. Z nosa piratki zaczęła lecieć krew, a jej równowaga została zachwiana. Jej przeciwniczka próbowała jeszcze ją podciąć, ale Strange odskoczyła po czym rzuciła w Claris kilka assasyńskich noży. Jeden z nich wbił się w jej prawą pierś, drugi w jej brzuch a ostatni w jej ramię. Claris zawyła z bólu, który ogarnął całe jej ciało. Te chwilę nieuwagi wykorzystała Strange, która wbiła swój Miecz Kinry w jej lewą pierś i przebiła jej serce. Ciało Claris ogarneły przedśmiertlne drgawki, po czym kobieta zmarła. - Kurde, Strange!- zakrzyknął Smąriusz- Przesadziłaś! Ona przecież była kontrolowana! - No trudno.- powiedziała Strange- Zabiłam ją i tyle. - Co zrobiłaś?!- wydarł się nagle jakiś głos. Należał on do Przemka. DizzCity LoboTaker przecieła jednego z blaszaków swoją Kosą na pół, unikając jednocześnie trafienia laserem z miotaczy kolejnego. Robotem który strzelał do Lobo zajął się natomiast Dizzy, który urwał mu przewody. - Póki co załatwiłam 12.- powiedziała LoboTaker. - Ja przestałem liczyć po 20.- pochwalił się Dizzy. - Pi#rdolisz. - Tylko trochę podwyżam sobie statystyki. Mimo zniszczenia wielu robotów STAR'a, na LoboTaker i Dizziego nadal czekała ich cała masa. Roboty nie były dla nich aż tak trudnym przeciwnikiem, bo Dizzy znał ich słabe i mocne strony. Najczęściej wystarczyło poczekać aż ustawią się do pozycji strzału i wtedy starać się go unikać. Potem rozwalenie blaszaka nie jest tak trudne jak się wydaje. - Gotuj się Lobo!- zakrzyknął Dizzy, widząc że roboty się ustawiają. - Widzę! Gdy obydwoje zaczeli przygotowywać się do ataku, stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Roboty nagle się wyłączyły. - Ufff, czyli wszystko jest już dobrze.- powiedziała Lobo. - Nie mów tak!- zakrzyknął spanikowany Dizzy. - Czemu? - Nie oglądasz filmó ani nie czytasz komiksów?! Zawsze gdy ktoś mówi że "wszystko jest dobrze", wszystko się pi#rdoli! - Daj spokój, to prawdziwe życie. Nie jakaś głupia opowiastka napisana przez jakiegoś czterookiego licealiste. - Może masz racj... Dizzy nie dokończył zdania. Nagle znikąd spadły na nich siatki, będące pod napięciem. Prąd zaczął ich mocno kopać, tak długo jak rzucali się i werzgali. LoboTaker próbowała przeciąć siatkę, ale nic z tego. Dopiero jak obydwoje przestali się ruszać, prąd przestał ich kopać. - No proszę, całkiem ładną zdobycz sobie znaleźliśmy.- powiedział jakiś głos. Lobo i Dizzy podnieśli głowy i zobaczyli że wokół nich stoją konie, a na nich kawalerzyści ubrani w mundury Federacji. - "Wszystko jest już dobrze, wszystko jest już dobrze".- parodiował Dizzy. - Oj zamknij się.- powiedziała Lobo. Postać Bestii Endera padła bezwładnie na ziemię. Na jego ciele widać było kilkanaście ran otwartych. - Kiedy...ona....- Ender nie rozumiał co się stało. Tuż nad bestią stała Elizabeth. Połowa jej skóry była normalna, ale druga połowa była cała czerwona. Jedno jej oko było zwyczajne, drugie natomiast kruczo czarne. Podobnie wyglądało to z jej paznokciami. Jak silna jest ta s#ka?- pomyślała Salai. - Kto by pomyślał że będę musiała użyć 50% na takie płotki jak ty, twoja koleżanka i jej zwierzak.- powiedziała Elizabeth, nachylając się nad Enderem- No ale cóż, wasza historia kończy się tutaj. - Zamknij się.- powiedziała Salai, powoli podnosząc się z ziemi. Z jej rany nadal wypływała krew. - Nie sądziłam że masz dosyć siły, żeby chociaż mówić.- powiedziała kobieta, powoli podchodząc do Salai - Bo nie mam.- Salai powoli stawała na nogi. Robiła to jednak niemrawo i ociężale- Nie mam siły aby mówić i aby wstawać. Nie mam nawet siły żeby oddychać. Ale ma mowy, nie ma k#rwa bata, żebym pozwoliła ci tego uniknąć. - Czego? Salai wyciągnęła rękę przed siebie, po czym zgięła ją w geście Kozakiewicza. - Solidnego wpi#rdolu! Elizabeth najpierw była zdziwiona, ale gdy zorientowała się, jak absurdalna jest sytuacja, nie mogła przestać się śmiać. Przecież jakaś zawszona demonica nie będzie jej grozić. - Przekonajmy się zatem, kto tutaj jest górą, dziewczynko.- powiedziała Elizabeth, po czym z ogromną prędkością ruszyła na Salai. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures